For the Sake of the Land
by TzarKatSkratch
Summary: More on Romance of the Three Kingdoms, but its not too much of a difference. I changed the story up a little its in point of view. Anyway its almost the same but come in and see for yourself, get here and read it! :p
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Koei, DW, or any of that type of thing..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fu Li, Ria Ji and I were walking down the gigantic corridor of my palace. Talking and laughing all together for this was a happy day, a day that I can rest, a day that I've been looking forward to for ten years has it been? Wow. I'd say constantly to myself, because in this life of mine, I have witnessed the best miracle that can ever be done. I have united all of China, and I set that goal for myself some years ago. In the beginning I thought that my only purpose on this sweet Earth was to avenge my mothers death for she was all I had at the time, but after I had done that, after that burden was lifted off my shoulders I felt I had more things to accomplish within this world, and I did. All you need is a little hope, determination, and someone there to help you to accomplish your biggest dream.

It was starting to get late and the banquet had already started. Of course this was the celebration of the new united era I have made. We all sat at the large table within the palace dinning room. The food was served and wine was also distributed out. I nudged my beloved husband and made a weird gesture signaling him to look at Fu Li who was now pretty intoxicated, she did love to drink my word what are we going to do with her…Ria Ji also caught the signal and all three of us giggled in unison, we knew that soon she was going to make a complete fool of herself, just as she always did. I smiled to myself.

"My love, you should make the toast before Fu Li becomes the center of attention." My husband Zhang Ji was indeed right, because now she was talking, or might I say, slurring rather loudly among our guest.

I nodded, and then lifted my glass of wine.

"My fellow guest, comrades, friends, and Fu Li." I heard people laugh at my little inside joke, and smiled.

"Now on a more serious note, I thank you. If it were not for you all I wouldn't be here now. Yes, many died under my command, but is it not fate that left me alive? I have remained living to justify that they didn't die in vain, they died for their country, and I do give them all of my condolences for what they did for me, you, and this land…" I wasn't finished yet but they all started applauding anyway, I just smiled until they finished. "…You are all the key to this new foundation, and there is no way I can thank you all enough, now all I can ask of you is to continue to give me your all, as I will need all of your help for this new era to flourish. You've all done a great job, and all I ask of you is to keep it up…" I nodded to them all happily, my eyes almost filled with tears, I raised my glass even higher. Then I said something which I almost couldn't hear myself, but they heard it, they all heard it, for the people and I were connected. "…to the excelsior's…"

"EXCELSIOR'S"

Everyone instantly started screaming and clapping, I felt wonderful. A dream has come true. I glanced to Ria Ji and Zhang Ji (Fu Li was still wasted) with a hardy smile, and they did the same. Things were going just right. In the beginning I thought there was no chance, but these past events proved me very wrong. This is my story, and I Lady Lu Qing ruler of the Lu Kingdom will tell it with pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Well then, now that the party is over I can have a little time for myself. I will tell you my past like promised, but first I'll need a pen, and ah, here we go! I've been looking or this. Just in case your wondering what it is, it's a fairly thick book with blank pages within it, I guess I'll write everything I have to say on this.

'_Now let's see, c'mon think, where to start.'_

Ha, got it! Alright, well then let us begin…

…This is _My_ Story…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sky was still dark although it was morning. On days like this, I'd usually still be sleep but I've been having a hard time sleeping ever since the '_incident_' happened. Three years ago a tribe of bandits named Qiang attacked the village my mother and I lived in, and it all ended up with them with the advantage. They took everything they wanted, and raped women all around town including my mother.

…And after they _used_ her, they killed her.

Right before my own eyes.

I use to blame myself for her death. I was there wasn't I?

I could of saved her!

_It's all my fault_…

It's all _Your_ fault.

But wait, I was only fourteen of age. Now adays I really think if I were capable of taking action on that very day.

As the sun slowly but surely began to rise, I sat on the green lush grass, hanging my feet into the lake that had lay before me, I took out my lute and began to play a song. A song my mother showed me before her unfortunate death, which was the only thing I had in memory of her.

_Sigh…_

Oh, if only I could avenge her death. I played my song with more emotion than ever, before I knew it, I began to sing…

_Here I sit in the darkness_

_Wondering why I'm here_

_My thoughts are the most of foggiest_

_Now that you're not near_

_Things just have gotten so different_

_Yet your soul is still unavenged_

_Now is time to get independent_

_So I can seek revenge_

_Things just have gotten so different_

_Yet your soul is still unavenged_

_Now is time to get independent_

_So I can seek revenge_

I finished at that note, and kept playing without the words. Then I felt a presence, someone else came into my song without warning, I stopped to see who it was, and it was a woman in a purple robe, her hair was in a peacock bun style, although she startled me, I kept playing because when I looked within her eyes all I saw was nothing but kindness. She played along with me in my song with her flute, and it was as if she knew the song because every note she made, went with it very well.

We played until the sun rose to its highest. I had got enough courage to ask.

"So, you are…"

"Fu Li" She slightly bowed and smiled at me, "It is a pleasure to meet you… um, Lady..."

"Lu Qing," I got up from the lake and greeted her properly.

She laughed.

"It's not very usual for people to just let others they don't know into something…" Fu Li paused, "I'm sorry, it was just a nice song, I needed to-"

I held up my hand stopping her. "Don't worry about it. You're a good flute player."

"Same with you on the lute Lady Lu Qing." She smiled. "Ya know, I like you already, how's about we take on journeys together?"

It just happened so quickly, "Alright then Fu Li, let us accompany each other."

With that said, Fu Li and I-

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Qing, what are you doing? It's late and time to go bed already. And what are you writing?" Ugh, it was just Zhang Ji, how annoying my dear husband can be sometimes.

_Sigh_

'_Can't I have a little peace to myself?'_

"Zhang Ji, I'm a bit busy at the moment" _'As if he couldn't see that…' _I got up and took the book I was writing in, "I think I'll turn in a little late for the night okay? Goodnight." And with the process of walking out of our bed chamber I gave him a quick peck on the lips, only because he would probably complain early in the morning saying that I didn't love him or something ridiculous like that, trust me I know, its happened before. He can be so sensitive at times, but I suppose that's the reason I fell I love with him…wha…wait, The Mighty Lady Lu Qing isn't starting to get soft is she? _Ahem…_my apologies, I've gone too off topic, so to get back to what you're probably more interested in…

XOXOXOXOXOX

…With that said, Fu Li and I went on many adventures might I say my life went insanely wild when she was around, my goodness Fu Li is _some_ character indeed.

**Two weeks later:**

I was suddenly interrupted from reading one of my favorite books when Fu Li burst into my room, in the inn we stayed at for a couple of days.

"Hey Qing! I got good news!"

"It better be pretty good Fu Li, because this book-"

"Forget the book!" Fu Li yelled as she began to jump on my bed, gosh she really must of threw all courtesy and respect out the window that day.

"Yes, Fu Li…"

"Okay, various Lords throughout the land are summoning great officers and warriors to fight at their sides, for the big showdown against bandits!" She began to laugh for she knew that this was the time to show the world what her and I was made of.

"What tribe?" I could hear my voice as cold and as grim as ever, I swear it even gave Fu Li a scare.

"I forgot, uh…wait, wait I-"

I sighed waiting for the answer.

"Uh-"She started massaging her temples "I think it was…uh, Qiang."

And without skipping a beat I told her I was in, this was the perfect opportunity to show everyone what I was made of, and to avenge my beloved mother.

"Let's get ready for this Fu Li, this is the one battle I've been waiting for, for years."

**On Battle Grounds:**

"Geez, they- just won't- stop- coming…" I heard Fu Li say between breaths as she cut down bandits coming toward her.

"Patience is the key Fu Li. We've just got to hang in there…" I said reassuringly.

"We've been fighting them for hours now!"

"I understand all we need to do is find their weak point…" I laughed a bit, "I think I have an idea."

"Humph, well- lets- hear it…"

I cut down more bandits that lie before me, "I was thinking about burning down their supply depot, it'll surely weaken their moral." Fu Li nodded.

"Sounds good."

As we talked of strategy on the battlefield we shortly noticed we were surrounded by bandits. We stood back to back, there was only one way out. We had to fight ourselves out.

"Ambushed by bandits…" Fu Li nodded at my statement with a small smile forming on her face.

"Well lets have some fun." We both nodded and charged at each side to slay all who stood before us.

When the last of the ambush were demolished we both headed over to the enemy supply depot.

"Fu Li this is the plan, while I get the fire archers ready, you fend off the enemy. I am counting on you to protect my rear, if this plan is done with caution I believe it should work."

As I finished I found that someone overheard my plan, and she laughed out loud.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She was rather tall, she had dark brown curly hair with a hat, and her weapon was the most interesting thing about her, she used the iron flail. "You'll need way more back up if were to do such a plan."

I looked up her. "Look, I'm not fighting for this army, you, or my dear friend Fu Li, I'm fighting this for myself, but whether this plan works or not I've got to try."

The woman shrugged as if she were saying 'suit yourself' and she rode off into the distance, but Fu Li and I continued on anyway.

"Let's put this plan in action shall we?" I said to Fu Li and she nodded.

"Be careful Qing…"

And with that said, I went to prepare the fire attack. Fu Li on the other hand held off the enemies so I had time to prepare.

Finding material to make a fire was rather difficult, I had no idea. Poor Fu Li, was she okay?

I raced back to my place after gathering material for a fire and began preparations.

"Qing!" Fu Li called out to me, "This is getting a little risky, please hurry." I looked over to her, she was fighting many bandits at once.

'_Hang in there Fu Li'_

I quickly began to start the fire, now to prepare the arrows…

_Okay this goes through here…_

"Qing! Hurry" I nervously looked over the Fu Li, now she was fighting too may enemies for her to handle, I went as fast as I could.

_That goes through there…_ This was starting to get too crazy, I was so close… I looked over to Fu Li, and I saw a bandit behind her ready to thrust his sword toward her, I called out her "Fu Li!" There was nothing I could do, it's all my fault she could of died.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was all my fault. I looked away blaming myself for this, she would of died for listening to my foolish strategy…

_Wait… _something told me to wait and stop all of my brooding. I obeyed and looked over to where Fu Li would stand and I thought my eyes deceived me for a moment. Fu Li was still alive, she was still fighting. She also had help from the woman we spoke to earlier. Remind me to thank her after this battle for saving our hides.

Now is the time…

"Fire!!" The archers shot their fire arrows towards the depot, it seemed like the flames had raised high enough to reach the heavens, now victory was assured, their moral have had to change dramatically.

I ran to Fu Li, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, its all my-"

"Hey don't worry about it, we did it didn't we?" Fu Li put on a faint smile, I could tell she was very exhausted. "But, don't thank me cause of all my efforts, we would surely failed if it were not for Ria Ji, she's the one who helped me."

I looked around for this Ria Ji but found no one. "She left?"

Fu Li nodded, "After seeing the plan in effect and saving me, she left."

I heard the gongs ring through the land signaling for both opposing armies to retire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Small breaks like this were usually for council.

"Whose idea was it to set fire to the supply depot?" That was Lord Cao Cao…

The first thing I thought was if I were in trouble for not getting permission, or if he was going to praise me for it, but despite my thoughts I told it was my doing… Lord Sun Jian stepped in,

"So she did it…"

"Marvelous." Lord Liu Bei commented, "You gave us the upper hand." I sighed in relief.

All three of the Lords went out of the room we all in to talk privately. Fu Li and I looked at each other.

They came back in, Sun Jian nodded to Cao…

"We've been deciding on who was the most honorary and strongest to take on this task." Cao started, he looked at me, I felt butterflies in my body flying around, my did I hate that feeling. "You, what's your name milady?"

"Lu Qing"

"Lady Lu Qing, has been chosen!" Fu Li and I looked at each other again, we knew not what was going on. Cao went on "We have agreed with the enemy for a final duel, this duel will end this battle, and we chose you Lady Lu Qing, because of your determination, and prowess. We put this battle in your hands, if you lose so do we, and if you win we all have victory…milady Lu Qing, what do say?"

For a second I was at a loss of words, I knew this battle would show everyone what I was made of, but I didn't expect it be this way…I couldn't refuse…

"I accept." I knew Fu Li was worried for me, but like I said this was all about me and no one else.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was in the arena with the bandit chief.

_Well this is it… _

It was time to avenge my mother; it was time to show them what I can do. Both opposing sides were to watch the outcome of this duel. Once the bandit chief is done the rest will flee, and the Qiang tribe would be done for, that was the only goal of my life back then.

The gongs sounded throughout the land, it was finally time, it seemed like an eternity since we've gotten to fight.

Before I attacked, I looked up to the sky which was now covered by gray clouds, rain started to pour down.

_This is…for you…_

Humph, and with that said I charged at the bandit chief with both my swords ready to thrust.

It wasn't long before I got filled with rage, remembering that this bandit must have had to arrange the raid at my village three years ago, I didn't forget his face, he was the same person who had done the horrible things. I couldn't take it anymore my heart felt like it wanted to sink, I wanted to kill him. I charged for him again swinging my swords toward him, but he blocked. I guess he noticed how furious I was becoming and found out that soon I would slay him, I was too much for him to handle I suppose. Now this was suppose to be a fair fight. But you can never trust your enemy. He ordered archers on his army to shoot at me, while I tried to attack him. I saw my shocked allies as I dodged them unharmed.

_If he's going to play unfair then so be it._

Before attacking him again I glanced over to Fu Li, she knew what I wanted. She quickly went to Ria Ji and told her to distract the bandit with her bow, simply because Fu Li wasn't very good at archery. Sad to say this, but she's the last one I would want to shoot toward me. Ria Ji nodded, grabbed here bow fitted her arrow, pulled back and let the arrow fly toward the bandit chief, careful not to hit him, but close enough to distract him. When the arrow flew past the bandit chief he dodged it in shock then it was my chance, I stabbed him right in the abdomen.

I stayed in that position for a while, looking into his eyes, then I quickly pulled out my sword, and he fell onto the ground lifeless…

The Qiang tribe was no more…


End file.
